Um Dia Com as Cerejeiras e Narutokun
by NataliaInes
Summary: Era um dia de primaver e as cerejeiras caiam constantemente... Naruto estava triste...Quando um anjo, o motivo de sua tristeza apareceu...E foi consolá-lo...E descobriu o que lhe mais interesava...Eu te amo... NaruxHina obs: presente de aniverssário


**Um Dia Com as Cerejeiras e Naruto-kun**

"**Nós nos conhecemos no colegial**

**E compartilhamos centenas de anos de amor**

**Sob o gentil farfalhar de pétalas de cerejeiras"**

**Hinata andava pelos bosques de Konoha de cabeça baixa...**

**Ela estava tão triste...**

**Naruto nunca estaria com ela.**

"**Eu queria te encontrar e fugir**

**Nas colinas onde nasce o sol**

**E nos cantos do parque as nossas sombras**

**Permanecem imutáveis mesmo agora"**

**Quando Hinata ouve algum barulho...**

**Ela anda e encontra Naruto de cabeça baixa sentado numa pedra.**

**Ela se aproxima calmamente, ela conhecia o loirinho...**

**Sabia que ele estava triste...**

**-Naruto-kun... vo... você está bem? – pergunta Hinata baixinho.**

**-Hinata? – olha então Naruto para ela.**

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores**

**Eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo**

**Como se tivéssemos acabado de acordar de um longo**

**sonho**

**Eu olho para cima e vejo um céu cor de rosa"**

**Hinata o leva para comer Ramen...**

**Sabia que aquilo o animaria...**

**Já o conhecia tão bem assim?**

**É o que parecia!**

"**Eu estava apaixonada, Eu estava apaixonada**

**Por você como se seu sorriso começasse a florescer**

**Eu sozinha sabia sobre**

**Aquele ponto terno no seu lado direito"**

**Naruto depois de comer uns cinco pratos de Ramen...**

**Em pagamento quis levar Hinata para um lugar em especial...**

**Eles então a levou puxando pela mão até um certo ponto...**

"**A promessa feita sob a árvore de cerejeira**

**"Vamos voltar aqui ano que vem!"**

**Nós a refizemos um para o outro por tantos anos**

**Mas ela não foi cumprida mesmo agora"**

**Ela então viu várias colinas...**

**Campos verdes e ensolarados...**

**Hinata sorriu...**

**O lugar era lindo... **

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores**

**O vento me desperta gentilmente **

**Eu me pergunto se, agora, você também esta olhando**

**Para o mesmo céu rosa daquele dia"**

**Hinata olhou então para Naruto...**

**Ele estava tão lindo e feliz ao observar a paisagem...**

**Foi quando ela pensou que fosse um sonho...**

**E sentiu a mão de Naruto ainda colada a sua...**

**Ela suava... **

"**Eu lutei por aqueles dias**

**E as marcas deixadas por eles são**

**Os tesouros mais insubstituíveis"**

**-Hinata... Você é uma grande amiga! – diz Naruto sorridente.**

**-Você também Naruto-kun... – respondeu baixo corando levemente um pouco triste...**

**Afinal eles eram só amigos...**

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores**

**Eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo**

**Minhas intermináveis emoções transbordam para fora de**

**mim**

**E lagrimas preenchem meu coração"**

**-Mas, me desculpe Hinata... Mas não te quero só como minha amiga... – diz Naruto então pegando a outra mão de Hinata...**

**Hinata estava vermelha igual a um pimentão...**

**Não podia estar mais feliz...**

**Foi quando ela soltou as mão de Naruto...**

**Por um momento ele achou que fosse um sinal de rejeição...**

**Que logo foi esquecido por um longo abraço da Hyuga...**

"**Eu, você e o clima do desabrochar das flores**

**Eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo**

**Carregando comigo um futuro que ainda não posso ver**

**Eu olho para cima e vejo um céu cor-de-rosa"**

**O abraço foi então um pouco afastado...**

**Naruto fitou o rosto de Hinata...**

**E este então a beijou carinhosamente...**

**De um jeito que a menina não se assustasse...**

**Foi quando seu beijo foi mais fortemente transmitido...**

**Foi quando eles pararam de se beijar e Naruto a abraçou mais forte...**

**Encaixando seu queixo no ombro delicado da konoichi...**

**-Hinata... Eu te amo... E nunca quero me separar de você!– diz sorrindo.**

**-Eu também de amo Naruto-kun... E nunca vou te deixar sozinho!– respondeu o abraçando mais fortemente...**

**"Sim..." pensou Hinata "Nos seremos um para sempre!" **


End file.
